Acacia Maia Antoni (-BgcSarah-)
Acacia Maia Antoni was born in the city of Thebes, on the Eastern mainland part of Greece on the 13th of May in the year 806 B.C. She was born a witch, specifically a heretic; a witch who was somewhat part vampire after her mother cast a spell that turned her into one. This giving her the same weaknesses and strengths of a vampire except for the fact that Acacia didn't have to drink blood and didn't really consider herself ever to be a vampire; but a full-blooded sorceress witch. Luckily, Acacia would choose at what age she should choose to stop aging, and so she picked 22. When she turned 22, she used her magic to end her aging there. On another note, Acacia, when she turned 383 in 420 B.C, left her family in Greece and refused to return ever again after her husband, the love of her life, was murdered at the hands of a vampire. And after spending more than 200 years in solitude, came out and began making use of her unlimited magical powers to heal and help people. For thousands of years she's helped people -mortal and immortal- alike in the open. Everyone knew her name and it was never trouble to find Acacia, but by the 15th century, danger came for her in the form of mobs and riots, and she had to go back in hiding once more. Since the year 1583, she's helped people still and only a handful of exclusive friends know of her existence. By the mid-1600s, Acacia was nothing more than a legend, and her very existence was doubted and detested as another 'King Arthur' story. Birth and Early Life Acacia Maia Antoni was born a beautiful witch, with long blonde tresses and big blue eyes in a village on the outskirts of the great Greek city of Thebes on May 13th, 806 B.C. Her father, a vampire, and sister a vampire-werewolf hybrid, her mother a witch, and her sister another vampire. Acacia's father, Eros, named after the Greek god equivalent of the Roman god Cupid, was born and raised in Athena, a city extremely close to Acacia's native city of Thebes. Her mother, Irene, named after her grandmother Irene Maia, was born and raised from Lefkandi, a city to the direct east of Thebes. Acacia, from the very beginning of her life, learned she wasn't like any other girl she knew. Acacia knew she had magic and was destined to be something -someone- powerful, who would do things for the better, and not for the worse. When she first discovered she had magical powers at the age of 5, her mother Irene, convinced her that the Gods have granted her the blessing of such power, just as They had with her siblings and parents. Belief in the Gods Since that day once her mother told her why she had powers, she believed in it. And her belief in the Great Gods and Goddesses didn't waver as well, not even after 2,800 years did Acacia ever renounce her devout faith in Greek Paganism. In fact, her faith only grew. Once she saw the rise of Islam, Catholicism, Christianity, she thought it her duty to preserve the ideals of the Gods for as long as she could. Pastimes and Chores Acacia's father was an important politician in the village, and later the city of Thebes', council and earned a lot of money. Her family was considered wealthy; and her mother hired slaves to aide her in her and her daughters' daily chores. Four of the slaves would cook, make clothes, and fetch water while Acacia would grind the grain, spin, and sew, her other sister sweeping the floor, washing the pots pans, and sometimes aiding in the cooking effort. Acacia loved her life in Thebes, and grew very upset when her family were forced to move cities and entire regions so quickly. Moving Often Since her parents were witches and vampires, they had to move from regions and cities often to ensure no one would catch on that they never aged; neither did her mother who made a spell that seriously slowed down her aging process and aged her 5 years every 15 years. When Acacia was 12 years old, her entire family moved to Menidi, a city right to the east of Athens, her father's hometown. Her father, Eros, decided that maybe moving was too drastic of a move and would damage his family and so, after almost 5 years of living in Menidi, moved the family back to Thebes when Acacia was 16. Meeting Her Love and Later Conflict After they moved back to Thebes, Acacia was extremely happy and even met a guy as soon as she moved back. His name was Agis Dellis and was the same age Acacia was. His father was a very successful landowner and Agis' family was moderately wealthy, as was Acacia's. Although Acacia was only 16, at that time, it was good marrying age and a year later, after falling in love with each rather quickly, married at 17 on December 12th, 786 B.C. Both of Agis' and Acacia's parents approved of the marriage and they moved into a smaller house next to Agis' parents' house with their own slave, a young lady named Aphra. Unfortunately for Acacia and Agis, Eros decided that it was time to leave Thebes once and for all and forced his daughter to move with them across the small sea separating Greece to the city southeast of Athens, Asine. Agis' mother and father forbade him to leave Thebes but he ran away to be with his love. A week after Acacia and her family arrived and moved into their newly built marble home in Asine, she discovered that her love Agis had followed her on horseback all the way across the sea with a hand-built ship from Thebes. She fell in love with him all over again and they made love all night, secretly of course. Turning Agis After Agis' parents discovered he had moved away, they disowned him and moved far away to Crete, to be with their relatives where they lied and said Agis had drowned in a fishing expedition gone wrong. Acacia's parents, Eros and Irene, were more than happy to let the two love-birds stay together and arranged for Acacia's bedroom to be doubled in size for the couple to live in comfortable peace with one another. But after 3 years of living together, Agis noticed something: his beloved did not age. Not even a little bit. Late one night on a windy April day, he confronted her and asked for her reason as to why she had not aged even one wrinkle, or inch in height. Acacia tried to avoid the question at first, but she finally gave in and spilled everything about her family being vampires, vampire-werewolf hybrids, and then, her, being a witch, part vampire, making her a heretic. Agis did not believe her at first until she brought him out into the balcony and asked him if he could see a small wagon in the dark almost 20 feet away. Once Agis replied no, Acacia touched his eyes and cured his nearsightedness. Acacia offered to chant an incantation that would turn him immortal like herself, but needed his absolute approval. Agis did not want to age and then die but would rather be with his beloved for an eternity; he agreed. Because Acacia was such a devout supporter of the gods, even though she did not need to, she prayed to Zeus and all the 11 gods and goddesses on Mount Olympus to grant her strength and power to cast the spell. (Acacia was powerful enough to do it on her own but wanted to pray either way). After praying for an hour, she turned Agis immortal. Agis' Death - Jan 5. 420 B.C After Acacia turned the love her life, Agis, into an immortal with only a few weaknesses as required by the rules of magic, they lived happily. Her brother died at 51, her mother died at 72, and her father was killed by an enemy at 129. Acacia was still somewhat close with her sister, Hypatia, but didn't worry too much about her when they weren't together because like Acacia, Hypatia too was immortal in her own way. After living together and being married for 365 years and 24 days, Agis was killed. Along Acacia's life of 385 years, she had eventually made some enemies; some enemies with a lot of power. Another witch by the name of Gardenia, used a mind-control spell to hire one of the best mercenaries, who happened to be a vampire, in Greece to hurt Acacia as much as possible with the death of her beloved. Acacia left their home where they would live for 10 years and then relocate, in the early morning and trekked across the land and sea to Thebes to visit her sister; who needed her for something important. Acacia left Agis in their home where he waited for his love while performing his most favorite pastimes and even doing some chores, as unusual as it was, to surprise his love. In the middle of the day, around an hour past noon, someone knocked at the door and Agis answered it. Acacia let the man enter as dictated Greek customs of hospitality, and gave him a small meal. The assassin, thinking Agis a vampire, retrieved a wooden stake from a pack in his bag and ambushed him when he was in the kitchen. Agis fought back fiercely, but he was no match for a trained mercenary and was stabbed in the heart with the wooden oak and then burned alive in the back yard for insurance purposes. There, he was left along with all of the blood. The assassin took Agis' heart as proof to his client of his death quickly made his escape. Two days later, Acacia returned to discover her husband murdered and gone forever. Truly heartbroken, Acacia turned the 3 slaves who had witnessed the murder and did nothing out of fear turned into marble and then lifted her right hand and smashed them against the wall; she had just murdered 3 innocent people. In a heartbroken rage, Acacia conjured up a small tornado in her hand and flicked it to the floor, where it sucked up and destroyed everything in the house. After 5 minutes of utter destruction, Acacia stopped the tornado and stumbled to the backyard, in tears, where she discovered the ashes of her love. She wasn't thinking straight and threw herself to ground, bashing her head against the ground more than 15 times. After a few seconds of being on the ground, she staggered to get back on her feet. She quickly collected Agis' ashes into a jar and put a quick spell to protect it from destruction. She then raised her head up to the Heavens and screamed a scream so high-pitched, every glass, marble, stone, and terracotta item in an entire 2-mile radius was destroyed; her house sitting on 10 acres saved a lot of innocent people. Acacia then threw herself to the ground once more and cried for three weeks and one day, non stop. She stayed in the same position for the entire time, saying his name over, and over, and over.. "Agis, my poor Agis, Agis, my love..". After the time passed, Acacia stood up, wiped her face and went into her house's shrine; where she used to daily pray to the Gods. There, surrounded in a mess of pottery and glass destruction, prayed to Zeus and Hera. She then surrounded herself in a circle of candles, sat with her knees crossed and her body bent backwards; her face to the ceiling. She put her hands over her face, completely covered it, and said: "My Lords, my Goddesses, those who Have watched over Me since I was myself but a child, I find it puzzling why should you allow This to occur. My Gods, my Rulers, I curse my face, a face of pain and anguish to be forevermore". With those words, a bright light shown under her hands and she cursed herself to bear the face of a woman always in pain, with sadness in her eyes, and tears just on the brim of her eyes, but never coming down.. for all of eternity. Revenge After Acacia discovered who was behind the murder of her husband, she sought out who carried out the murder and more importantly, who ordered it. Her two-month long search took her to the front step of a merchant's shop. There, she recited a secret code to the man on the other side of the door. Then, the man opened the door and asked her who she wanted dead. Acacia smiled and lowered the cloak, covering her face; once the vampire mercenary saw who she was, he threw a barrel of water at her and ran to the back of the shop to escape. Acacia, with her swift powers, transported to the other side of the shop and then to the front of the door leading to the back of the shop, right in front of the mercenary. The assassin, being cocky, mocked her powers and appearance; saying the cloak made her appear fat. Acacia smirked instead and lifted her hand to his face; where an anaconda slithered right out of her palm and bit the man on his face. The snake widened its jaws and swallowed the mercenary's head, until he finally smartened up and ripped the snake off of himself. Acacia conjured up two daggers from her hand and flung them to the man's neck, where they broke skin; but provided no effect. Realizing he was a vampire, she transported behind him, pounced on his back, put her arms around his head and pulled as hard as she could, after a minute of pulling, his head broke off and she tossed it behind her. She started to leave the 'merchant' shop when she realized she wanted his head. She picked it up, put it into a bag and held it in her right hand. Before she left, she started a fire and quietly put the cloak back over her head; blending back into the crowd surrounding the entrance of the building after the fire grew out of control and headed for home. Self-Exile from Greece After she found out her love had died and avenged his murder, she returned to her house and took the jar of his ashes, the cherry tree planted in the yard that she turned into the size of a grape in a bag, and left Asine and Greece, where she never looked back. She moved instead across the land and sea to the island of Sicily, off the coast of Italy. There, she explored deep into the island and found a large clearing. There, she made her home. She cast a spell over the entirety of the clearing and made it so no one who she does not want seeing the clearing, doesn't see it. She built, there in the clearing, a garden, a new shrine to the gods, found a place for the cherry tree she adored, restored it to its natural size and re-planted it, then built a new home for herself. She sat there for 231 years, never leaving the clearing or speaking to anyone ever again. All she did was cook, clean, maintain a steady number of life-stock, water the garden and tend to the crops, prayed to the Gods, weaved, spun, and was left in peace. Epiphany Finally, something had come to Acacia's mind, a moment of great realization. She thought that if she was going to live forever, she should use the time she had living to help better the lives of those who cannot better it for themselves. She lifted the spell from her clearing and allowed for a steady trickle of locals to wander into her clearing. Then, she introduced herself to them, as Acacia, a great sorceress who drew her powers straight from the Greek gods themselves. The locals, frightened of course but yet skeptical, asked for her to give them a sample of her magical powers. Acacia then turned one of the locals' bag of fruits into water. After the locals ran away, the next day, a bigger crowd came, but this time with a list of requests. They asked her to cure their village's sick and dying. Acacia, finally finding her purpose, agreed and cured more than 120 people of sicknesses, blindness, and deafness. She was finally feeling something in the cold, dark, slab of rock called her heart. Rise Around the World It had been 231 years since the death of Agis, and Acacia had finally learned to accept it. Even though she never forgave the witch who had ordered his death nor the vampire who carried out the deed, she did learn to accept it. Acacia continued to help anyone who came into her clearing for help and eventually, her name made it across the globe. People from China, Russia, Europe, Africa, and more lands and faraway regions came with gifts of gold, ambrosia, rare fabrics, silk, four thousand year old antiques, historical items, and more in exchange for wishes of benefit. The most common requests Acacia received were to: cure illnesses, cure blindness, cure deafness, provide financial security, provide physical security with enchanted swords, daggers, or special amulets or candles left outside of one's home to protect it. Acacia became known as the 'Goddess of Giving' for everything she's done. Poems, stories, paintings, portraits, stories, and books were written and conjured up about people from completely different lands on different continents that were touched by her generosity. Acacia, the Legend In 1412 A.D, after 1,830 years of helping people, mortal and immortal, the 2,217 year old Acacia had to go back into hiding when an army was marching towards her clearing to seize all of her magical items and Acacia herself. She cloaked the clearing once more and then changed her policy and methods of granting requests to only people who were trusted by a handful of Acacia's most closest friends. Years passed, decades passed, and then centuries passed, and the number of people who knew of Acacia's actual existence dwindled. By the year 1782, Acacia was granting requests to 800 people a year as opposed to her helping 10,000 people a year before 1412 A.D. Even those 800 people were helped in secret. She would cloak herself with an invisibility spell, go into villages and cities, seek out people's misfortunes and misery, and cure and help them, as best as she could. Acacia traveled the world, South America, North America, Europe, Africa, the Middle East, Asia, Oceania, Australia, and more lands.. she helped people who were in pain, sick, poor, dying, etc. For example, during the Crusades in from 1096 to 1487, she helped as many people as she could who were sick and dying. In the Revolutionary War of 1776 in pre-United States of America, she cured illnesses of the leading generals such as George Washington, Lafayette, and more, as well as helped the little guys; the foot soldiers on both sides. During the Great Depression in the late 1920's and early 1930's, she left food and other special items on the doorsteps of the people who had it worst. One time, she was careless and didn't cloak herself; just floated around in white robes. A young child spotted her and named her the 'Giving Lady'. The little boy told his family, who didn't believe him at first until they saw the food on their doorsteps. Sooner or later, the memory of Acacia was once again revived. In the first World War, 1914-1918, she helped many who were destined to die, live again, same thing during the Civil War, the second World War, and so on. Acacia has went on to help tens of millions of people throughout the generations. Although none know of her true existence, a lot of people have benefited from her. There are more than 2 families in the world who have been helped during the 1200's to 1400's and passed down the secret of Acacia, and to this day, they know of her and keep her memory alive among themselves. This May 13th, Acacia turns 2,821 years or 1,030,358 days. Category:Female